


When You Get Me Alone, It's So Simple.

by CharWright5



Series: HQ Halloweek 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, M/M, Mob Enforcer Sawamura Daichi, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Secret Hook-up, Secret Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Stripper Sugawara Koushi, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Their relationship was forbidden for countless reasons: Daichi's job as a mob enforcer, Suga's as a dancer at an Omega strip club, among the rest. However, it didn't stop them from getting together in one of the private rooms at the back of Dirty Oh's, right under the nose of a man who was a boss to both of them.





	When You Get Me Alone, It's So Simple.

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Six of HQ Halloweek: Mafia / ~~Blood~~ / ~~Crime~~
> 
> Title from _So It Goes..._ by Taylor Swift (fucking fight me, that song kicks)

From the outside, Dirty O's looked like a reputable establishment. Painted white brick, black awning covering the red carpet that led to the front door, perfectly trimmed hedges along the outside of the walls covered in white fairy lights, the name in beautiful black cursive along the front that was spotlit from behind.

To anyone who actually went through the black double doors, they knew that the inside wasn't quite what one would expect. Yes, it was still classy, well-maintained, dimly lit, with walls a blue so dark it was almost black, circular booths in black leather with privacy curtains, long bar featuring high end liquor and import brews, as well as a few local IPAs. The carpet was black as well as the ceiling, matching the scattered tables and chairs spaced far enough apart that it was easy to maneuver through.

However...

On one end was a stage, complete with three poles and a runway featuring a fourth. Chairs were lined along it, low shelf for drinks, lights strategically placed to highlight whichever Omega was currently dancing. A few smaller circular dais were placed throughout the club, where others could dance in between performances, earning more tips as they teased Alphas from a safe distance. And in the back were private rooms for lap dances, personal performances, Alpha bouncers posted there to make sure nothing illicit or against the rules took place behind the curtains.

Yes, Dirty O's was a strip club, but a high end, classy one, located not too far from the business end of downtown. Corporate bigwigs, fancy lawyers with expense accounts, important Alphas of various pedigree all flocked there knowing that the club featured only the best and most beautiful Omegas. And Omegas worked there knowing they'd make upwards of a thousand bucks a night in tips alone and be treated with respect by everyone from ownership down to the customers. There were rules set in place for their protection with zero tolerance towards breaking them: no touching the Omegas, an Omega had the right to refuse a lapdance, no hanging outside the club or following the Omegas home, no trying to pick up or ask out any of the Omegas, “No” means “No”. Security was constantly vigilant and roaming the club, always watching, always aware, all highly vetted and praised by ownership.

Ownership that was nothing to be sneezed at.

Because for those in the underground, it was well known that the club was owned and operated by Ukai Keishin, the third Ukai who ran the place and the heir apparent to the Karasuno Yakuza. Already he was in charge of half the family, including a large group of enforcers who had no qualms about killing, much less beating someone for not obeying the rules at one of his clubs. If patrons weren't fully aware of who ran Dirty O's, then they had a good idea about it thanks to several rumors that the police could never prove.

That, plus a couple police captains, lieutenants, and chiefs who all enjoyed unwinding at Dirty O's, as well as some of the other places Ukai operated. None of them wanted to shut down their favorite place to enjoy a good stiff drink and a pretty Omega perched on their lap.

Daichi was a frequenter of Dirty O's, but not as a patron, not entirely. He was one of Ukai's most trusted enforcers, frequently sent out to handle tougher assholes, able to get in and out and the job done without leaving a trace of evidence behind. The underground knew of him, knew of his reputation, and because of this, he was one to be feared.

They also all knew that he operated out of Dirty O's, that if he wasn't on the streets on a job, he was there at the club, helping keep an eye on the Omegas employed there as well as enjoying their company. He was frequently seen lounging in his preferred booth in the back corner, flanked by his most trusted underlings—Tanaka, Ennoshita, Asahi, and the newbie Tsukishima—or in one of the private rooms in the back with one of the Omegas.

No one knew that when he was back there, he wasn't actually engaging in anything the rooms were used for. Usually he picked a tired Omega who looked like they could use a break, allowing them to sit for a few minutes and catch their breath, rest their feet, get a drink. He'd talk with them, check in on their lives, make sure no one was bothering them. They all knew that if they had any issues about anything, even if it had nothing to do with the club, Daichi would fix it for them. At the end of the five minutes, he'd tip them well, kiss their cheeks, and send them off with a “take care”.

At least, that's how it went down with most of them.

Because no one knew about his fondness for one Omega in particular, one he'd given his heart to practically the first night he danced on stage. Suga was ethereal, otherworldly, silver hair sparkling under the spotlights, wide brown eyes shining with mirth and verve, beauty mark perfectly accentuating his looks from under the left orb. He was slender, pale, beautiful, an Omega stereotype sprinkled with something extra, something more. His sugary scent sent Daichi's head spinning every time he inhaled it, and everything in him _screamed_ to take this Omega home, bite him, claim him, make him Daichi's forever.

Only he couldn't.

Not just because it was against the rules, putting Suga's job at risk since Dirty O's only hired unattached and unclaimed Omegas, but because it was too dangerous. For starters, there would be countless jealous Alphas, mad at Daichi for taking away their favorite dancer and out for revenge. Then there was the fact that Karasuno had enemies, rival Yakuzas out there all wanting to hone in on their territory, to take over the city. And given the fact that Daichi himself was responsible for taking out several members of those families, he was an especially tempting target. And the best way to take down a target was to hit him where he was weakest. And Suga was most definitely a weakness for Daichi.

So he made sure to hide his affections towards the Omega, made sure no one picked up on the fact that he favored Suga above all the rest. He paid attention to every dancer equally, treated them equally, didn't show any favoritism or preference in any manner.

But when he had Suga alone in that back room...

All bets were off.

Because Suga knew, had been aware from the beginning, had felt an attraction on his end, too. He was also painfully aware of the reasons why they couldn't be together, accepted the logic for what it was, all without complaint. They stole more than what they should have, risking too much. Anyone could burst into the room when they were together, despite the fact that Asahi and Ennoshita were always standing guard, both figuring out for themselves what was really going on and both promising to keep it quiet. Anyone could catch Daichi sneaking up the fire escape to Suga's apartment in the middle of the night, not leaving until the following evening as they hid away from the world and enjoyed one another.

But Daichi didn't care. He was an addict, needed more, took as much as he could while knowing it would never be enough. Hell, he could have Suga to himself twenty-four/ seven/ three-sixty-five and it wouldn't be enough. He was too greedy with him, and he knew that greed would more than likely lead to them being caught and bringing down horrible consequences.

Daichi sometimes wondered if the risk and the danger added to the excitement and drew him to Suga so much. But then the Omega would join him in the private room, dressed scantily in tiny boyshorts style panties and bralette with crisscrossing straps, skin glistening from sweat and glittered lotion, glossed lips spread in a wide smile and...

And Daichi knew, he _knew_ that it was Suga himself pulling him in, a lighthouse in the storm saving him when he was lost. So cliché and overdone but nevertheless an undeniable truth for him.

The two of them came together like magnets drawn to one another, lips crashing, hands grabbing. Despite his dominant nature as an Alpha, Daichi allowed Suga to take control, allowed himself to be pushed back onto the black velvet couch and plop down onto it. Suga stood above him, a vision in silver, the spotlight above perfectly illuminating sharp cheekbones and jawline, features chiseled from marble by one of the masters.

Daichi thought of how the “No Touching” rule applied to Suga most of all because he belonged in a museum, never sullied by mortal hands who were barely worthy of even looking upon such a deity.

Hell, even Daichi didn't feel worthy of this, of the way Suga's chocolate eyes looking him up and down, taking in the black suit he wore, the jacket that had fallen open, the shoulder holster with his gun strapped in. Neither of them ever fooled themselves or each other about who they were, their positions in this world. There was no reason to hide any of it from one another. Suga knew Daichi had killed, was risking his life going out the door every single night, and Daichi knew Suga made money by taking off his clothes and grinding on other Alphas.

Yet at the end of it all, they loved one another fiercely, with a passion they lacked for everything else in their lives. It was why they couldn't walk away when they knew it would be best, knew it should've been the only option.

But instead, Daichi was in that private room once more, with Suga straddling him, running his fingers through his short dark hair and tilting his head back before claiming his lips once more.

Daichi was the one exception to the “No Touching” rule when it came to Suga, but not because of his status within Karasuno or because he was a big tipper. But because they both knew there was more to them than just this, that had their circumstances been different, Daichi would've claimed him months ago, would've already bought him a house, a car, whatever he wanted. Their bond would've been cemented, both wearing mating marks, both covered in one another's scent so that there was absolutely no mistaking the fact that they were both taken and by whom.

In another world, Daichi knew, in another life. In this one, this was all they had, and they were going to take full advantage.

It didn't take much for either of them to get worked up. Just the scent of Suga alone was enough to get Daichi hard and aching in his slacks, his knot chiming in with a throb of its own just below the surface. He knew they didn't have time for that, but it didn't stop him from fantasizing about it when he was forced to spend the night alone, imagining taking Suga right on that stage, front and center, knotting him good and tight for all those Alphas leering at him to see, to know he was off limits in more ways than just the club rules.

Not that he ever would. Even if they could somehow through some miracle be together, Daichi would never be able to share Suga like that, never be able to show off the faces he made, the sounds, the way he looked in the throes of ecstasy. All of that was for Daichi's eyes, and his eyes only.

His hands gripped Suga's thighs just below his ass, fingers slotting perfectly in the crease, thumbs rubbing at his smooth thighs. The Omega was never shy about going after what he wanted, reaching back and moving Daichi's hands so they were cupping the firm mounds, arching his back to further push it out as a hint, mouth preoccupied with the Alpha's. Daichi smiled as best he could with Suga biting and tugging on his bottom lip, squeezing and massaging round cheeks that were more than a handful—and he had some big hands. But fuck where they amazing, perfect for gripping onto like this, for burying his face between as he ate his Omega out. Daichi was almost a thousand percent certain he'd been created solely to be on his knees worshiping Suga's ass with everything he had in him.

He wanted to get up and do exactly that, but the hands firmly placed on his shoulders meant he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Instead, Suga rose up to his feet, pointing a finger at him in warning, pinning him with a hard look. Daichi held his hands up in innocence, licking his lips and tasting the flavored gloss Suga was wearing, smeared and transferred onto his own. He let his hands fall to either side of him, sitting with his legs splayed as though that could bring some form of relief to his hard cock—which it didn't.

Suga smirked as though he knew all this—and chances were he did, could scent it on Daichi—fingers hooking on his panties by his hips. With all the experience and skill he'd gained in his profession, he slowly slid the lacy fabric down, revealing a tiny thong that was nothing more that a couple ribbons holding a triangle of silk that covered his small Omegan cock. Daichi swallowed hard, watching long fingers untying the bows at either side and allowing that fabric to fall away, too.

It never came off during his performances, not even the private shows he put on back here, not even for Ukai or any of the higher ups within Karasuno. No, this was all for Daichi.

“Goddamn, Suga,” the Alpha breathed out, his hips rolling in need and instinct, longing to take that baby dick in his mouth, longing to bury his face between his legs, longing to slip his own cock inside and knot him good.

A giggle came from Suga, a slight flush to his cheeks at the wordless praise, and he straddled Daichi's hips once more. Draping his arms over the Alpha's shoulders, he drew in close, lips centimeters away and his words a teasing breath. “You have no idea how badly I want you inside me.”

Daichi's hips rolled, grinding against nothing, Suga holding his lower half up and away from him. His cock was throbbing, angry that it was being ignored, that it was still trapped within his pants. It felt oddly symbolic and he shoved the thought away, refusing to allow himself to ruminate on that and get lost in thought, not when he had a beautiful Omega on his lap, smelling like sin and need and home all at once.

“I think I have an idea,” he replied, hands smoothing over the bare skin of his ass, squeezing it once more before dipping his fingers into the crease between the cheeks. Already slick was leaking out, easing his way as he rubbed along the crack, feeling where it dipped into his favorite place to be.

Suga's eyes fluttered closed, head lolling back, breathing growing unsteady and deep. His hips rocked as though trying to invite him in by sheer will alone and Daichi indulged him to a point, curving his finger just enough to be able to rub at his puckered entrance. A moan escaped from him before his teeth sank into his bottom lip, lifting his head to pin Daichi with an imploring look.

“Please,” he whined, begged. “Not now, not this time. I _need_ it.”

Daichi knew without being told what exactly Suga had meant and he slipped his finger inside, the motion smooth and easy. It was a testament to how far gone Suga already was, not that Daichi could blame him. It had been days since they'd been able to be alone with one another, been able to touch each other. Daichi had been forced to watch Suga dance with other Alphas and imagine himself in their place, Suga doing the same, the only way he could get through a shift sometimes he'd once admitted.

He slid the digit in and out a few times, relishing the slick sounds of it, the way Suga was groaning with every exhale, every press inside. Hips rocked in time with it, Suga moving so he was more settled on Daichi's lap, his cock grazing against the silk of his dress shirt. Daichi's own dick gave a throb but he ignored it, focusing solely on the ethereal being sitting on him, whining for more.

And he gave it to the Omega, slipping a second finger inside the first with practically no resistance. Suga gasped out a moan, breathed out Daichi's name, gripped onto his suit jacket where it hung over his shoulders. His skin was flushed, a thin film of sweat making him glisten under the dim lighting, more slick coating his passage and the Alpha's fingers.

Knowing Suga didn't want to be teased, knowing they didn't have a whole lot of time, Daichi went straight for his prostate, zeroing in on it almost immediately thanks to tons of practice finding it. Suga cried out at that, slapping a hand over his mouth to try and muffle it as he began panting wildly. The Alpha grinned almost feral like, exploiting his weak spot, rubbing at the bundle of nerves with abandon.

He could feel the Omega's passage squeezing and shuddering around him, watching as he threw his head back in pleasure. His entire body was rolling, stomach caving in and puffing out as he struggled to breath. His scent grew even stronger, sugar and spice and everything nice, bringing out the more animalistic side of Daichi.

Fuck, he was dying to sink his teeth into that pale column that was Suga's throat, dying to mark him up and stake his claim. He was dying to throw him onto the couch and fucking pound into him, make him cry out so loud the patrons could hear him over the music, knot him up and fill him with so much come his belly distended with it.

But for now, he settled for driving the Omega wild, watching as he bucked on his lap, on his fingers.

Daichi went back to thrusting his fingers in and out, angling them so that every push inside had them hitting his prostate, working it further. His free hand dipped down and around, rubbing at the g-spot from the outside, massaging his perineum. A swear and his name forced themselves past Suga's lips, the dancer's head falling onto his shoulder as he moved wildly on him, practically out of control with it.

“Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come,” Suga chanted, head turning so he could bury his nose against Daichi's pulse point, where his scent was the strongest, his hand wrapping around the opposite side of his neck.

“Good,” he replied, smirking, thrusting his fingers inside and keeping them there, focusing on his prostate, stimulating it from both outside and in.

Suga pressed harsh cries against the side of Daichi's throat, hips jerking and bouncing, voice strained as he swore repeatedly, creatively. Then he froze all over, his hole tightening to the point where Daichi worried about losing his fingers, Suga's long digits pulling at his suit jacket and nails digging into his neck. The Alpha's name was dragged out of his throat on an elongated groan, his body pressing itself as close to Daichi's as possible, while his scent blossomed and bloomed, stronger than ever with the notes of satisfaction and come.

“Oh my fucking god, Daichi, _fuck_ ,” Suga blurted in a rush as fresh cream slipped out of his hole, soaking Daichi's hand, his slacks, part of the couch. Watery come spurted out from his small cock, staining Daichi's shirt, and the Alpha knew his outfit was ruined but couldn't bring himself to care. As it was, he could barely stop himself from coming, too, the scents, the sights, the sounds of his Omega hitting his peak too fucking much.

He held Suga ride it out, prolonged it, until he begged for it to stop. Carefully, Daichi slipped his fingers free, cleaning them off with his mouth and groaning at the taste. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to be able to taste it straight from the source. Later, he'd have to wait for later. Right now, he had a lap full of trembling Omega, clutching to him, and he needed to take care of his...his Never-Could-Be.

His hands soothed up and down over his smooth back as much as they could, kissing his head, his face, as much as he could reach. Suga slowly came back to himself, slowly settled into his skin, slowly stopped trembling, then lifted his head and kissed Daichi sweetly, with every ounce of love they weren't allowed to share.

Reluctantly, they pulled away, the sorrow of their reality sinking in. They were able to forget about it for five minutes, while Daichi was pleasing Suga the way he was meant to, but now it was back, now it was inescapable once more, and they had no choice but to part.

“I gotta get back to work,” Suga murmured, upset coloring his words, breaking the bubble they'd created for themselves.

Daichi nodded, kissing the top of his head once more, running his fingers through sweat damp silver strands. “I should probably clean you up somehow.” He wasn't entirely sure how, since he didn't exactly bring anything with him, nor did the club provide anything, considering this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen.

A throat was awkwardly cleared from the other side of the curtain before a hand towel from the men's room was thrown in his direction. Asahi, Daichi figured, the meek giant always prepared, always thinking ahead—for better or worse. Apparently he'd heard the Alpha's words about cleaning and took it as a sign to hand over what he'd grabbed.

Meaning that chances were he'd also heard what else had gone on in the room.

Well, shit.

Glancing down at his Omega, he watched as Suga came to the same conclusion, his eyes going wide with embarrassment before he spit out a chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand when he feared he'd get too loud. Daichi couldn't help but join in, his own laugh deeper but no less quieter for it. He pulled his Omega close once more, gave him another kiss to the top of his head, and tried to hold on to the warmth in his chest for just a moment longer. The cold world and the hell that comprised it could wait a little longer.


End file.
